


(Was it a conversation if only one person was talking?)

by 27twinsister



Series: Takeru Tenkuuji Dies Once A Month [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Character Death, Choking, Crying, Food, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Killing a character once a month (2021), Phone Call, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: While choking to death, Takeru calls Akari.
Relationships: Tenkuuji Takeru & Tsukimura Akari
Series: Takeru Tenkuuji Dies Once A Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Killing a character once a month of 2021





	(Was it a conversation if only one person was talking?)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Choking

Takeru had missed eating. Ghosts didn’t need to eat or drink, so he hadn’t done those things in a while.  
Now that he was alive again, he was eating often. Maybe not everything he ate was healthy, but he didn’t really care.  
Takeru didn’t think it was possible to forget how to eat. Well, he didn’t forget how to eat, just...  
Takeru remembered to take small sips when he drank things (especially after one time where some water ‘went down the wrong way’ how does that even happen) but eating was different.  
He took very small bites to avoid choking, until he got more used to eating and swallowing small bites. After a week, he moved on to taking normal-sized bites, because he wasn’t a small child. He still snacked often.  
Takeru knew the phrase ‘biting off more than you can chew’ but had never literally experienced it.  
But when it happened, he realized it a moment after.  
His first instinct was to spit the food out. But he was in the living room, and he didn’t want to make a mess on the floor, and he was scared to move too far. He carefully looked around, not chewing. He went towards the garbage bin when he spotted it.  
Takeru’s body naturally coughed, acknowledging that there was still food in its mouth that it wasn’t spitting out or swallowing yet.  
Takeru paused to clear his throat, and then realized that was not the right action to take in this moment.  
Takeru tried to spit it out, suddenly not caring where he was or how big of a mess he made. If he coughed enough, maybe he would get someone’s attention. (Was anyone home? He couldn’t remember.)  
He felt a piece of food stuck in his throat, and started hitting his chest and grabbing at his neck, not sure how else to get it out. After a moment, he lay on the floor, not sure what to do. He kept trying to cough or hit it out. He didn’t want to put his hands in his mouth. It just seemed like a bad idea in an already-bad situation.  
At least he wouldn’t die hungry? Was that good?  
But he would be alone if someone didn’t show up soon.  
Takeru didn’t want to die alone.  
Well, he didn’t want to die at all. He’d been there done that, it was awful every time. But he especially didn’t want to die all alone at home. He couldn’t have any last words. Not like that mattered when he was alone.  
Could he call an ambulance? Maybe. But he wouldn’t be able to talk on the phone. He carefully got out his phone to text Akari. Or just anyone, really.  
T: I’m choking  
He didn’t have the thought or the energy to put more than that, and hit the send button quickly.  
Takeru heard his phone buzz as Akari replied, probably panicking. He swiped his phone to answer when she called.  
Akari was clearly panicking, but Takeru wasn’t paying attention to anything she was saying. He couldn’t reply either way. She could probably hear his coughs over the phone.  
At least he wasn’t alone anymore, knowing his friend was on the other end of the phone. He felt...some amount of comfort in that.  
Takeru’s eyes closed, and he knew that he would never open them again. He let out a small gasp in a last attempt to say bye. Or anything. An attempt at making an intentional sound.

Akari immediately called Takeru when she saw that text.  
“Takeru? Is everything okay?” She waited for a reply, and only got coughs and heavy breathing as a reply. Could he hear her?  
“Takeru? Can you hear me? It’s okay, I’m- you’ll- you’ll be okay- right?” Akari could tell he was struggling on the other end.  
This wasn’t okay. If everything was fine, he would be talking right now. Takeru wouldn’t do this as a joke.  
“I love you,” she spoke, not sure if he was even able to hear her. If he was, their last conversation could mean something. (Was it a conversation if only one person was talking?)  
Takeru made a noise, like he was trying to reply. Akari had no idea what the word was.  
“Mhm,” she mumbled in case he did try to say something. “Bye.”  
He went silent.  
Akari didn’t move.  
If she didn’t hang up, maybe it wouldn’t really be over.  
“Hey,” Akari spoke. “Remember...uh, when...”  
She knew that wasn’t how this worked.  
But she could talk ‘on the phone’ with Takeru for...a little longer.


End file.
